Flight of the Angel
by dragon-609
Summary: Jaffar has been falsely accused of murdering Lyn. Now, he and Nino are on the run for their lives. But there's a darker force working in Elibe, and it's up to Jaffar to find out what. Sorry for not updating, but I will...eventually! Violence and language.
1. Prologue: Death

**Fire Emblem: Flight of the Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, but I wish I did.

**Intro-type thing:**

This takes place two years after FE7.

Here are the pairings:

HectorxLyn

EliwoodxNinian

JaffarxNino

LowenxRebecca

ErkxPriscilla

OswinxSerra

SainxFiora

KentxFarina

Plus others. If you want some in particular, PM me. This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!

**Prologue**

Hector-

It was a quiet, rainy night in Ostia. The skies were cloudy, and the air was moist and damp. Everyone was inside their homes, with their doors locked, shielding themselves from the harsh rain. Well, almost everyone.

"Blast it! The stupid rain messed up our whole picnic!" snarled Hector, trudging up the streets of Ostia. His wife, Lyn, walked beside him, laughing.

"What's so funny?" the grumpy Marquess asked.

"It's just I never thought I would hear you complaining about something messing up a picnic. Picnics aren't the first thing that comes to mind when I think of you." Lyn smiled, brushing back some wet hair.

"Well, I did it for you," mumbled Hector.

"I know, and it was a great time while it lasted," laughed Lyn, kissing her husband.

Hector was about to reply when he heard a snickering behind him.

"Who's there?" shouted Hector, "In the name of Ostia, I command you to reveal yourself!"

The snickering continued, and a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Hector, shielding Lyn from the figure's view. The cloaked figure reached for his hood and took it down. A stern face with spiky, red hair showed itself.

"Jaffar!" Hector gaped, "I thought you…"

"I've been…away… for awhile, Lord Hector," said Jaffar sarcastically. "I just wanted to check up on things,"

Hector still looked warily at the assassin. He never trusted him, and he wasn't about to start now. Jaffar pulled a knife from his belt and idly flipped it from one hand to the other. "So, how are you?" he said, smiling in a very un-Jaffar-like way. Hector had never known Jaffar to be so talkative. "I see you married Lady Lyndis. Quite the beauty, eh?"

Hector didn't reply.

"Where's that sarcastic wit I used to hear from you?" asked Jaffar, still idly flipping his dagger.

Suddenly, the dagger left his hand and flew into Lyn's neck. She gurgled out a cry and fell to the ground. Hector, still reeling from shock, just stood there as Jaffar ran away, into an alley. Hector knelt by Lyn.

"Lyn…" he choked out. Her eyes turned toward him.

"H….hec…" she managed to gasp. Then her eyes went blank.

"Lyn.." "Lyn…"

But Lyn would not wake.

"JAFFAR!!!"

Jaffar-

Jaffar awoke with a start. The dream had come again, but this time even more vivid. The thing chasing him had almost caught him, but right before that could happen, he woke up. It was always the same dream. A giant shadow chasing him. Him! The great "Angel of Death" was afraid of little nightmares! Jaffar shook the thought of the dream from his head and looked around. He was still in the room at the inn. Nino lay sleeping beside him, a look of peace on her face. Jaffar calmed down. How could the other assassins find him? He had carefully escaped, and no one had seen his face here. But still, the nagging doubt that someone had seen him still plagued him. Jaffar had always been hunted by assassins and bounty hunters, and he had easily evaded them. But this time, he wasn't alone. He looked over again at Nino. He had never felt this way about anyone before. It was strange, yet exhilarating. But he couldn't let anyone know about Nino. It would be a weakness that his enemies could use against him. He would die for her. And if anyone found out about her, then he probably would die. He couldn't let that happen.

Jaffar heard a noise outside the door. Holding his breath, he slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. His bare feet made no noise as he placed his head to the door. He heard nothing at first, but then his sensitive ears caught a noise. He recognized it as stifled breathing. He took a step back, just seconds before the door burst open.  
"Why, hello Jaffar. Long time, no see?" remarked Matthew, jabbing his knife forward.

End of Prologue


	2. On the Run

**Chapter One**

_Hector-_

"Oswin, send out a decree that whoever captures Jaffar will be paid the reward of 1,000,000 gold!" shouted Marquess Ostia, his face flushed with anger.

"But, milord! How are you going to pay for such a reward?" asked General Oswin.

"I don't care! I will have that bastard Jaffar killed for this!" snarled Hector, slamming his fist on the table.

"Y-yes, milord…" mumbled Oswin. The general quietly left Hector's room and headed for the balcony. He gulped as he looked at the throng of people gathered around.

"Probably everyone in Ostia," thought Oswin and he stepped forward. People in the crowd craned their necks, trying to catch a glimpse of the famed general. A nearby mage cast a voice amplification spell on Oswin so he could speak to the entire public.

"Attention citizens of Ostia!" rumbled Oswin's amplified voice, "as you are no doubt aware, Lady Lyndis was murdered three days ago." Oswin paused for the expected moans and wails of sadness. Lady Lyndis was well loved by the people, and everyone was sad at her untimely demise.

"She was slain by a former Hero of the Sword, Jaffar, known to most as the Angel of Death." He paused again for the gasps, moans, cries, angry jeers, etc.

"Anyone who captures this assassin and brings him here will receive the reward of one million gold!" shouted Oswin.

This really got the crowd's attention. Everyone was amazed at the sum. They had expected a huge reward, but not this huge.

"In addition, that person will be granted the title of Duke, and receive his or her own mansion, complete with servants, knights, and cattle," Oswin said, feeling his face start to sweat. He was never good at public speaking.

The crowd was even more aroused. If someone caught Jaffar, they would be able to live the dream life!

"That is all," finished Oswin, bowing. He turned, left the porch, and headed for his room. He had a lot to think about.

_Jaffar-_

Jaffar flipped to the side, avoiding Matthew's knife. Reaching in his pocket, Jaffar pulled out two bloodstained knives and leapt toward Matthew. The Ostian spy parried Jaffar's attacks, leaping from side to side and remaining impossible to hit.

"What's wrong, Jaffar, are you a little off today?" taunted Matthew.

"…" replied Jaffar, still jabbing at Matthew.

Nino awoke to the sound of clanging metal. "Jaffar…?" she mumbled sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and saw Jaffar battling Matthew, neither gaining an upper-hand.

"_Fire_!" she shouted. A ball of flame sprouted from her outstretched hand and engulfed Matthew

"Aaaahh!" screamed Matthew, throwing himself to the ground. He rolled around until the fire had dispersed. But by that time, Jaffar and Nino had already left the room. Matthew propped himself up and cursed. He ran down the hall in time to see Jaffar and Nino open the door to the inn. He jumped down the stairs and landed right behind them. Jaffar tugged on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," he said. Jaffar turned to face Matthew.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" growled Jaffar.

Matthew laughed. "You don't know, do you? You ended her life. You killed her. I was going to…marry her. That's why I'm _going _to kill you. Everyone else wants you dead for Lord Hector's million-gold bounty.

"What?" exclaimed Nino.

"It seems that your buddy here assassinated Lady Lyndis. Such a shame, she was a beauty," remarked Matthew.

Jaffar's eyes widened in shock. He didn't kill Lyn. He hadn't assassinated anyone since the failed attempt on Prince Zephiel's life.

"Jaffar gave up assassinating people," cried Nino. "He's good now!"

"Ha! Jaffar, The Angel of Death, is good? Jaffar will never be good. His soul is stained with a life of murder and evil. His heart is a black hole. Jaffar is evil incarnate."

"No he's not!" yelled Nino, stamping her foot. "There is good in him!"

"I'd like to see that!" scoffed Matthew.

"Well, enough chitchat. I'm going to do what I came here to do," said Matthew, pulling out his knife.

Suddenly, a circle of blackness surrounded Matthew, and a black orb floated upwards at him.

"What the…?" he shouted as the Flux spell engulfed him. It knocked him unconscious and he hit the ground.

A man with short, purple hair and a monocle descended from the stairs.

"I thought you and your friend could use some help, niece," said Canas.


	3. Hunted

**Chapter 2-**

**Hector------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hector paced around the room, eying the assembled mercenaries. The first was a tall man with a strange green hairstyle.

"Heath," he said.

Heath nodded, scratching his wyvern's neck.

The second man was a tough-looking, red haired man. "Raven?" asked Hector, raising his eyebrows.

"I know that you know that I despise your guts, right?" asked Raven, giving Hector a hard stare. Hector nodded.

"I'm only in this for Priscilla. If I had that reward, I could rebuild House Cornwell," said Raven.

"As long as you bring me Jaffar, I don't care," replied Hector.

While Hector continued his observation of the mercenaries, Oswin watched from a corner of the room. Hector had lost his mind, it was the only explanation. Oswin had no idea that Hector loved Lyndis that much. Of course they loved each other like any normal couple, but Hector had taken Lyn's death much too harshly. As of late, Hector was always rude and irritable. He became angry at the smallest thing, and he wouldn't sleep. He stayed awake all night, devising ways to eliminate Jaffar.

Two Ostian guards came up to Oswin. "Sir," one said, "Matthew was found unconscious in an Ilian Tavern a few days ago."

"Matthew? It seems Jaffar managed to elude him."

"Yes, sir. Also, a witness said that Jaffar was accompanied by a young, green-haired mage and a purple-haired user of dark magic."

"Nino and Canas…" mumbled Oswin. "Where is Matthew now?"

The other soldier answered, "He is being treated by some clerics in Ilia now. He was hit by an incredibly powerful Flux spell."

"Well, send a message to him telling him that he is no longer in Ostian service."

"Yes, sir. Right away," the soldiers answered.

The two soldiers hurried off to speak with the Ilian Pegasus knight who had delivered the news.

"Nino, Canas, what have you gotten yourselves into…."

**Jaffar------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jaffar, Nino, and Canas had escaped from the inn and headed south toward Sacae. The threesome encountered no one on the secret paths that Jaffar found and led them through. On the seventh day of their journey, they stopped in a thick forest to rest.

Nino and Canas plopped down beside a log, while Jaffar stood watch.

"Uncle Canas! Don't you know how dangerous this is? Jaffar and I are being hunted. If you keep helping us than you'll be in danger too!"

Canas laughed and patted Nino's back. "I've had my share of danger traveling with Lady Lyndis, and Lords Eliwood and Hector. I fought morphs, evil druids, and a dragon. I'm not afraid of some assassins."

"But why are you helping us?" asked Jaffar, not looking at Canas.

"Because you've been falsely accused. How could you have possibly murdered Lady Lyndis and escaped to Ilia that quickly? I'm surprised that so many people think you killed her."

"But still…" Jaffar was interrupted by a noise that came from the sky. The three fugitives gazed up at the underbellies of three wyverns. At their head was a familiar spiky-haired knight.

Heath motioned for his two companions to land, and soon the trees bent under the wind created by the wyverns' wings.

Jaffar stared into Heath's eyes.

"Jaffar. You are under arrest for the murder of Lady Lyndis of Ostia. Drop your weapons and come peacefully and your life may be spared."

Jaffar replied with a rather rude gesture. "Do you think I believe that? Hector put an outrageous price on my head. He's going to kill me."

Heath sighed. "Tarus, Kelon, attack Jaffar."

The two remaining wyvern knights charged at Jaffar, but the former assassin was too quick for them. He deftly rolled to the side and tossed a dagger at one of the knights. He fell to the ground, a dagger lodged in his thigh. The other knight was struck by a huge bolt of lighting.

"Thanks, Nino," muttered Jaffar.

Nino beamed at him. She was so cute. He shook himself and turned to face Heath.

"So…Canas…right? I see you're with Jaffar as well? And you too, Nino. I'm truly sorry, but you must come with me as well."

Canas adjusted his monocle and shook his head. "No thank you, Heath. You cannot really believe that Jaffar killed Lady Lyndis! How could he have? It's impossible for him to have traveled that far-"

Heath cut him off. "Whether I believe Jaffar killed Lady Lyndis or not doesn't matter. Lord Hector is paying me one million gold for that assassin's head!"

Canas sighed. "Why are people so easily persuaded by money? It's not really that important."

Heath just stood there, looking at Canas. Suddenly, his face took on an ashamed expression. He then turned and mounted his wyvern. "Jaffar, Nino, Canas. There will be many more assassins on your trail. They will not hesitate to kill you. All of you."

Heath kicked his wyvern's sides and the beast rose into the air. It flapped its powerful wings and flew far out of sight.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**I wrote this one a while ago, so the next chapters should be longer.**


	4. Deepened Darkness

**Thanks for the reviews, guys (and girls)**

**I hope this is long enough for you!**

**C****hapter 3-**

**Erk**------------------------------------------

Far away, in a palace in Etruria, a certain young sage broke open the seal of a letter. Erk had grown his hair longer, and tied it in the back, just like his master. His eyes widened as he read.

"Priscilla!" he called. His wife ran into the room.

"What is it, Erk?" she asked.

"Lady Lyndis has been…murdered…"

Priscilla covered her mouth with her hand and turned pale.

"B-by who?"

"Jaffar, it says."

"But h-he was one of us…" murmured Priscilla.

"I guess old habits die hard," commented Erk. "Well, Lord Eliwood has called us to

come to Pherae. I think we're going to decide what to do about…Jaffar."

Priscilla nodded, still a little shaken.

Suddenly, Pent and Louise burst through the door.

"Did you…"

"Yes," answered Erk. "We heard."

"Louise and I are going to Pherae, are you?" asked Pent.

Erk and Priscilla nodded.

"Well, then. Let's get packing," said Pent.

As the four of them went to pack, Erk sighed. Why would Jaffar kill Lyn? He had no reason…unless he was hired! What if someone hired him to kill Lyn? But who would want Lyn dead?

**Eliwood------------------------**

Eliwood stood motionless, staring at the letter.

"What is it, dear?" asked Ninian, walking towards Marquess Pherae.

"Lyndis is…dead…" he murmured.

"What? Oh no! What happened?"

"Jaffar killed her…"

"But why?"

"That's what I'm wondering. What reason would Jaffar have to…get rid of Lyn? She never did anything wrong to him…at least that I know of."

Ninian turned as she heard a knock on the door. Eliwood motioned for her to open it. In came Marcus, Harken, and Isadora.

"Milord, what shall we do about Jaffar?" asked Marcus.

"Send out searches for him. He is not to be killed. I want to question him."

"Yes, milord." Marcus hurried out of the room, looking worried.

Ninian hugged her husband, and stroked his hair. "Don't worry, everthing's going to be ok."

"No it's not..." muttered Eliwood. "I wonder how Hector is taking this."

**Hector**------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hector lay down in his bed, running his hands through his blue hair.

"Why? Why did Lyn have to die? Why did that damned Jaffar have to take her from me?" asked Hector to no one in particular. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Milord, Hector!" It was Oswin again. Always intruding, poking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Leave me!" roared Hector.

"I'm sorry, milord, but it is urgent!"

"I said _leave me_!"

"I am very sorry, Hector, but you _must come out_!"

Hector roared and pulled open the door. "_Get out of my sight, you old fool. I banish you! You're no longer Ostian. Leave and never come back_!"

Oswin just stood and looked and Hector. Was that..a tear? No.

"As you wish," was all the general said as he turned and strode away. Hector snarled and went back inside his room. But he wasn't alone. A tall, beautiful women sat on his bed, glancing at him as he entered. She had long, purple hair and pale skin. Her eyes gleamed gold as she flashed a white-toothed smile at him. Her dress only covered her front and back, leaving the sides of her legs completely bare. Hector just stopped and stared.

"Y-you..." he gasped.

"You remember me? That's nice," said Sonia, getting up and heading towards Hector. Her hand snaked up his arm and grabbed his face. She pulled it down to hers and Hector felt his blood boil. "I'm so sorry about...Lyndis, was it? Such a pretty girl. I guess Jaffar got a little carried away."

That shook Hector out of his trance. "You know where...hey wait! You're supposed to be dead!"

Sonia laughed, a sweet, beautiful sound. "I'm a perfect being. We're not supposed to die. We can't die, really. We live forever, in the prime of our life."

"But...what about the...how did you.." Hector sputtered. Sonia laughed again and moved closer. Hector swallowed as she grabbed his head and kissed him. All thoughts of Lyndis fled instantly.

**Oswin**------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did WHAT?" cried Serra.

"Lord Hector...banished me. I was trying to tell him that Jaffar had been sighted, but he wouldn't listen."

Serra fumed. "I'm going to go to that pig-headed, stupid, obnoxious, idiotic, son-of-a-"

"Serra! Restrain yourself! If anyone hears you, you'll be banished too!"

"Well I don't give a-"

"SERRA!"

Serra stopped and looked down. She bit her lip and sobbed. "I-it's j-just...y-you...you d-didn't..."

Oswin put his arm around Serra and wiped her tears. "Don't cry. I'll find Jaffar, and Lord Hector will give me back my status, you wait and see."

Serra looked up at her husband and tried to smile. "Just don't die, ok? Only injuries I can heal."

Oswin smiled. "Don't worry, I won't die."

He was glad she couldn't tell when he was lying.

**Canas**------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town of Narved was bustling with activity. Under the rule of King Zephiel, Bern had been flourishing. More and more people were coming out of poverty by joining the army. So naturally, many people were moving to Narved. No one gave a second glance to the cart being driven by a purple-haired man and a young green-haired girl.

"You're sure we won't be spotted?" whispered Nino.

"Don't worry, people are looking for Jaf…Jake, and two magic-users. Do we really look like magic-users?"

Canas was wearing a tunic and baggy pants, and Nino wore a woolen dress and a bonnet.

"No…no we don't," admitted Nino.

"You see, we're safe. Don't worry, just keep looking around like you've never seen a city."

"Why are we here again?" asked Nino.

"My wife is studying here. Maybe she can help us. She's a very skilled Sage."

"Your wife is..."

"Your aunt, yes."

"What's her name?" asked Nino.

"Elayne," said Canas, a dreamy look on his face.

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful..." whispered Canas.

"What is your son's name?"

"Hugh. He's about four or five now. He's with my mother, Niime, right now."

"Oh, I wanted to see him."

"Me too...me too."

A cough came from the back of the cart.

"Don't worry, Jake, we're almost there," whispered Nino. She caught a glimpse of red eyes from under the straw.

A few minutes later, the cart pulled up at a small house with a thatched roof. Nino happily jumped out of the cart. Canas got off and opened the door. Inside was a scene of total destruction. The chairs were broken, and the carpet slashed.

Canas dropped his bags. "Oh no...Elayne!"

He ran into the house and picked up a piece of paper on a table.

_Canas, _

_Why did you do it? You helped him. You helped that bastard, Jaffar. Well, I have your wife. She's quite a cutie, eh? Well, just bring me Jaffar, and you get Elayne back, deal? And just in case this wasn't enough, I've got your old mother and you're little kid. Just come to Ostia, alright? I'll pull some strings so you won't get arrested. You're a smart guy, I know you'll make the right choice._

_Matthew_

"No...no...no.." sobbed Canas.

"Who did this?" cried Nino.

"He has Elayne, and Hugh, and Mother." the Druid whispered.

Jaffar slipped into the room like a shadow.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Jaffar picked up the letter. After a few moments, he looked at Canas. "He wants me. What will you do?"

Canas looked down. "I...don't know."

Jaffar remained emotionless. "Tell me tomorrow. We'll spend the night here."

After Jaffar and Nino went to bed, Canas still kneeled in the living room. He eyes fluttered closed, and he hit the ground, and began to dream.

**End of chapter 3**

I'll post another chapter if I get at least 4 reviews. Just review, people, please? Praise and/or contructive criticism would be appreciated.


	5. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. But I own Canas's wife! **

**Thanks for the reviews! On with the story!**

**Canas**---------------------------------------------

Canas stood in a large cave with several other people. They all looked tough and powerful, but they seemed sad too. In the middle of the ring of people was a black-robed figure Canas knew all too well. His eye was covered now, but he looked younger than when Canas had seen him.

"I have finally finished my research. Thanks to some of your quintessence, I have finally made the perfect beings!" proclaimed Nergal.

The warriors craned their necks to see these so-called "perfect beings". Nergal snapped, and a cloaked man walked into the cave. He had black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes.

"This…is a Morph. My first successful Morph, actually. He was made from your quintessence. However, his power is much greater than an ordinary human. I will need one of your weapons," Nergal said.

A scarred, bald warrior gruffly handed the Morph and axe. It proceeded to bend the axe head until it snapped without even straining. The warriors' eyes widened. Canas edged closer to the crowd. Suddenly, Nergal's eyes, or eye, rather, turned straight towards Canas.

Canas gulped and fled.

"After him!" screamed Nergal. The warriors and the Morph obeyed.

"This…can't…be…happening..." moaned Canas. How could they see him in a dream? One of the warriors sent an arrow pelting towards Canas. Canas spun around and cast a Luna spell, which blasted some warriors away.

Canas continued to run, but he was never very fast. The Morph tackled him to the ground and grabbed his throat. "NOOO!" he shouted. But it came out as only a gurgle.

**Jaffar**-----------------------

"Jaffar?" asked Nino as she got into bed.

"What?"

"If Canas wants to…turn you in…what will you do?"

Jaffar took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. He lost his family because of me. But I really don't want to die yet."

Nino snuggled closer to him before answering. "I don't want you to die either."

She closed her eyes and started to breathe peacefully. Jaffar kissed her softly and turned over, falling asleep.

He stood on a hot, dusty, plain surrounded by vultures. Blood covered the ground, and now-unrecognizable bodies were strewn about. Jaffar saw something in the distance. It was a short figure with green hair.

"Nino!" cried Jaffar. He ran towards her, past the blood, past the bodies, towards her.

She giggled and headed into a forest that suddenly appeared. Jaffar cut through the underbrush and saw her sitting on the ground, giggling and pointing.

Jaffar looked where she was pointing and his eyes grew large. It was a pile of bodies; not just men, but of women and children as well. But on top of this, was a baby. It was...laughing, that was the only word for it.

Suddenly a leaf crunched behind Jaffar. He whirled around and was face to face with Nergal.

"What? Why are _you_ here?" asked Nergal.

Jaffar gaped.

"Sonia! Exterminate this vermin."

"With pleasure, master," said Nino.

Jaffar whirled around again and saw Nino. Her face and body changed before his eyes, morphing into Sonia. She raised a finger and lightning shot out, striking Jaffar in the chest.

Suddenly, Jaffar awoke, sweating. He looked next to him and Nino was gone. He jumped out of bed and collided with Nino.

"Nino! What's wrong?"

"I heard a noise."

Jaffar listened, and sure enough, he heard a cry too.

Jaffar sighed. "It was just Canas…crying."

The cry changed to a gurgle. "I don't think so," said Nino, her eyes widening.

Jaffar and Nino ran down the stairs and saw Canas on the floor. He was shaking and gurgling.

"What happened?" asked Nino.

Canas didn't speak. He just moaned again.

**Hector----------------------------------------------**

Hector impatiently paced through the Ostian hallways, followed by Matthew.

"Milord, I have Canas's family. I know him. He'll turn Jaffar in."

"No, Jaffar is too strong. He'd kill Canas. This plan won't work."

Matthew smiled. "Yes, it will. Jaffar has changed. He's not a bloodthirsty killer anymore. He's in love with Nino."

"Well, well. That's interesting."

"Yes, it is. We may have better luck capturing Nino. If we did, Jaffar would head straight to the gallows to have her safe."

Hector nodded.

Matthew looked up at him. "Jaffar's killed both our beloveds. I'm going to have him dead, if I have to die to accomplish it."

"That's good. At least I have one person I can trust."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Only one? What about that…woman?"

Hector looked around quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"I…overheard you last night, talking with someone. No man sounded like that. Who is she?"

Hector snarled. "No one! I forbid you from talking about that!"

Matthew gulped. "As you command. But now, I must be off." Matthew bowed with a flourish of his cape and left.

Hector grumbled. He'd have to make sure no one was listening outside his door next time Sonia came. What did she want, anyway? Hector didn't think it was just to…flirt with him. She was up to something. So he couldn't trust her. No matter how much he wanted to.

**Matthew**------------------------------------------

Matthew turned and entered his room. Inside, there were three people chained to the wall. One was an old crone, with a hawk-like nose. Another was a pretty woman with what seemed to be two of Canas's…monocles. They were connected in the middle by a small bar. She had to be crazy to walk around with pieces of glass in front of her eyes. The last was a small boy with purple hair. He whimpered and clung to his mother's dress.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he walked in. "I need you only as bait for…"

"WHAT?!?!" screamed the old crone, Niimi. "BAIT?!?! Well, Canas is a smart boy, he won't come running to save us without a plan!"

"It's not Canas I'm after. Canas is traveling with an assassin who I want. I've captured you three so Canas will turn in that man. Then, I will give you back to Canas, and let you all go free."

Niime sat quietly, thinking. Matthew set down a tray with bread and water and turned to leave. Suddenly, a beam of fire shot forward and hit him in the back.

"What the?"

Hugh giggled and pointed at Matthew. Another beam, this time of lightning, struck the thief. Matthew roared and rolled on the ground to put out the flame. Suddenly, a circle of shadow surrounded him. "What? No one has any tomes!"

Niime smiled and yelled, "LUNA!"

All went black.

**Eliwood**------------------------------------------

The gates of Ostia opened wide to allow Marquess Pherae and his knights into the city. Eliwood and Ninian rode on his royal white stallion, with Marcus and Lowen riding beside them. Crowds gathered around them, hoping to get a look at some of the Heroes of the Sword. Eliwood smiled politely at them, but said no more. The castle gate opened and they dismounted.

Eliwood strode into the castle, keeping his gaze straight ahead. He saw Hector, lounging on his throne. His face was ragged, and his beard was untidy and dirty.

"Hector!" Eliwood called.

Hector turned to look at his old friend. At first, he looked happy, but that was quickly drowned out by suspicion and anger.

"I'm...sorry about Lyndis..." Eliwood said, looking up with concern at his friend.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was that damn Jaffar's!" snarled Hector.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure? Couldn't it just have looked like Jaffar?"

"He knew me. He looked exactly like Jaffar..." Hector mumbled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Eliwood, changing the subject.

"Ye...n..yes, I'm fine!"

Eliwood walked closer. "I don't think so..."

Hector looked up at Eliwood, his eyes growing dark. Suddenly, he lunged out of his throne, tackling Eliwood to the ground.

Instantly, Marcus and Lowen ran to Eliwood's side and pried Hector off.

"Guards! Marquess Pherae tried to kill me! Arrest them!"

Eliwood pulled out his Rapier just as Hector grabbed Ninian. He pulled a knife and put it on Ninian's throat. His eyes looked feverish.

"It's been awhile since I've had a woman, Eliwood. And Ninian...she's quite a cutey, eh?" Hector said, breathing hard and licking his lips.

Eliwood dropped the Rapier. "No...Hector...how could you?"

"Because I told him to."

Eliwood spun around and saw...it couldn't be...she was dead...no. He saw Sonia.

"It was easy. He was so, so, sad after losing Lyn, that he would do anything to get her back."

Sonia walked up to Hector and caressed his face. "He's mine now. Like than Brendan, all mine."

"But you're..."

"Dead? Perfect beings never die. We live eternally. Can't say the same for you, though."

**Sorry for not posting in so long, I just never got around to it. I'd really like some more reviews. They don't have to be long, just enough to put your opinions across. No flames please, but I'll accept contructive criticism. If you have any questions, PM me, and I'll answer them as long as they don't spoil the ending.**


End file.
